blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Apallo's Traning For the Chaos Combat
Episode One: The Water-Blue Jewel Apallo:-punching a Punching Bag- Dammit...not good -roundhouse kick- ENOUGH! Diana: hello big brother :3 Apallo: -drinking water- Oh heay sis did u find any Shards? Diana: No....i think the Eggmen might know about them and i found a base we can go to Apallo: Alright...-gets in the Solar Fire- Lets Fly! Diana: No Apallo go alone ive got some tinkering to do Apallo: Gotya I'll just take the route in my rist-com Apallo then journeied to the base located in Star Valley...Meanwhile Part 2: Kintobot's Vengence -waking up in her Pajamas- Nina Kintobot...after being defeated by Apallo and Bluray in Apallo 4 Eps. 1 Desided to get ready for her new day of plotting when... Sentry: DR K DR K Kintobot: WAT! Apallo has been seen heading towards Eggman's Base in Star Valley! Sentry: K KKKK! Kintobot: SEND IN THE MECHS NOWWWWWW! I WANT HIM GONE! With Apallo. . . Apallo: Star Valley....man i gotta move -.- Hum?! -sees robots- Kintobot Again...She Never Learns -blasez thrugh them like a sonic boom- -.- let me stop her... -At The Base- Kintobot: -in her hot tub- Ahhhhhhh BOSH! Apallo: Supprise Doct..ooooooooo OH MY GAWD! Kintobot: -angry enlarged anime head- YOU PERVERTED RODENT YOU HAVE SOME NERVE COMMING HERE WHILE IM RECOVERING FROM MY LAST DEFEAT AT YOUR HANDS. PLUS IM NACKED! IF YOUR SUCH A BIG HERO THEN YOU KNOW WHEN TO KNOCK EXPECIALLY IF A LADY IS BAITHING >:U! Apallo: Jeez i didnt know-turns around handing her a pink towel- Kintobot: -blushing..- Well dont do it again...now what do you want.....and why where u going to Eggman's Base? Apallo: Well if you must know the Quantam Emerald Was Shattered and i think that Eggman knows where they all are -holds up the green shard- ive already gotten my hands on one- Kintobot: Damn.....i could learn something from the Dr..... Apallo: Well Um.....-drops the towel and walks out- hey Nina.... Kintobot: What is it now rodent..... Apallo: I can sence goodness in you......like your father had once....-looks down- and i know if you changed your ways you'd be scared at what the others would do........Just....-sighs- Nevermind...-walks off- Kintobot: -loooks at her face in the water-can i really be the person my father used to be..-shakes her head- Nonsence! Part 3: The Element Cores Apallo after leaving the Doctor's base, looks at the radar Diana gave him and travels to the Star Cape to see if the Signal from there was a Quantam Shard. Apallo: -running and sliding on the Cape Walls- Hum...this can work out as a speed corse HUPT -jumps to the top of a hill- Apallo: Woah....-looks down the hole that leads deeper into the cape- -looks at the radar- the signal is getting stronger and -gulps- man i hate the cape's tunnels.....-hops down hoping to land on a wall to slip down wards faster and succeded in doing so- After Sliding down the hole, Apallo then travels into the Deep Tunnels inorder to see what was causing the signal on the radar to pinpoint its location. He finally reaches the altar like area and suddenly the silver disc that was given to him by his Father begans to glow Light Blue. When the light faded Apallo Looked at the puddles to see that he was now in a new form. He could feel the powers of ice and water flowing though his body. Apallo:-changes back to normal- So this is what those Gems Do. I also feel like im as intelegent as the ice monks on Snowy Island and -turns his body into a liquid form- SWEET! -Then a white light enveloped him and sent him to Gaia Plateau where the next gem stone was located= Apallo: Hum....the Plateau.......-The Disc Reacts to the Earth Gemstone's Location being....deep inside the ground of the Plateau-